


as i see them

by rekal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hank is a protective Dad, M/M, My first fic!!, connor? soft, gavin reed redemption!, gavin's really bad at emotions, gavin? guilt ridden, just fluff, me? an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekal/pseuds/rekal
Summary: "A new, intelligent species."In short, Gavin had been abusing a living, feeling person.How the fuck was that supposed to make him feel?





	1. guilty

**Author's Note:**

> three months later note: i got around to editing this so now it isn't as Massively Shitty as it was. i love y'all. thanks so much for reading.
> 
> took the title from a song in connor's soundtrack :)  
> i'm real into gavin reed redemption and i don't think there are enough fics for him so i wrote one!  
> making this my first fic ever!  
> yeah this chapter is really just an opener so let me know if y'all want more and i'll take it somewhere

On the night of the revolution, Gavin's eyes were locked to his TV screen. He saw Connor walking at the front of thousands of androids, a deviant hunter turned deviant.

There was a reporter yelling at the cameraman to get the shot and zoom in on "the deviant leader"- fucking _CONNOR_ , the _deviant leader_.

Gavin didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to think. He held his head in his hands and tried to process just what the  _fuck_ was happening in his city.

The next thing he registered was President Warren declaring androids alive, and Gavin decided he needed a drink, preferably a strong one, before he could face it all.

He switched off his TV and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Despite the distraction of the alcohol, his thoughts kept returning to Connor. An RK800, a simple fucking machine, that's all he had been. Just a job stealing prick Gavin could lay his anger on, a pretty piece of plastic he could resent in place of the world. And now he was supposed to believe it- no, _he_ , had emotions and that, according to the president, he was part of a new fucking species?

A new, intelligent species.

In short, Gavin had been abusing a living, feeling person.

How the fuck was that supposed to make him feel?

\---

Gavin already knew the answer to that question. It made him feel _guilty_.

The day Connor came back to the station, half a month after he freed thousands of his people, he was trailing behind Anderson and looking honest to god nervous- the fucking badass revolutionary, one of Detroit’s biggest contributions to history, was nervous to come into his old workplace.

Gavin wondered if he had anything to do with the Android's anxiety. The thought made him feel sick.

As coworkers gathered around Connor, Gavin took his appearance in- no more Cyberlife uniform. He wore a plain grey dress shirt, slacks, and-

Gavin had to take a deep breath.

He wore a St. Bernard print tie, like a _person_ would. His normal outfit combined with the warm smile he wore while greeting his coworkers made him look so, incredibly human. Not to mention breathtaking, like...

Like a piece of art.

Gavin quickly stopped that train of thought- he'd never deny the android's attractiveness, it was just fucking weird to acknowledge it. The thought of Connor in any context other than how to rile him up was completely alien to him.

He got up from his desk, planning on maybe walking over to where Chris and Tina stood talking to Connor. Maybe Gavin could greet him. Maybe Gavin could finally apologize.

Maybe Connor wouldn't hate him.

Connor suddenly looked up and scanned the room, catching Gavin’s eye before the man could look away. Connor's smile faltered, LED flickering a slight yellow, and Gavin's heart dropped.

Gavin knew he wasn't wanted. He decided to flee to the break room.

After leaving the scene in the office as nonchalantly as possible, he made himself a coffee, saturated it with sugar and nursed it for a good ten minutes before he got up and tossed the cup. Everyone would probably be settled by now, and he wouldn’t be fucking up the good mood spawned by Connor's return.

As Gavin turned, he found himself face to face with the man of the hour.

_Great fucking timing._

Connor grimaced and took a step back, shifting so he wasn’t in Gavin’s path back to his desk.

That hurt.

"Look, Connor." Gavin heard himself spit out, sounding much more _aggressive_ than _apologetic_.

Connor’s expression shifted into one of vivid unease as he glanced back at what Gavin was sure was Lieutenant Anderson's desk.

“Hello, Detective Reed."

Gavin saw the crease between Connor's eyes and felt guilt wash over him him again.

Gavin couldn't decide whether he wanted to slam his head into the wall, or run away and never come back.

He settled on apologizing instead.

“Shit. I know this is real fuckin’ late, I know it doesn't make up for any of the shit that I did, but this _guilt_ is a goddamn pain in the ass and-" Gavin paused, looked up, and took in Connor's expression- equal parts confused and anxious.

"I'm sorry. For, pushing you around, and shit. You're-" Gavin took a deep breath, "A person, and I'm fucking sorry, alright?" Connor looked stunned, eyes wide, his LED flickering between blue and yellow.

Connor spoke, his voice soft. "Thank you, Detective Reed. Your apology is greatly appreciated,”

Connor smiled hesitantly, and Gavin’s heart stuttered. Connor had smiled at him.

_How? After everything he'd done?_

Gavin couldn't find the right words to respond, and before he knew it, Connor was speaking again.

"I forgive you.”

Gavin couldn't take another fucking second of emotions, narrowly avoiding bumping into the android as he hurried back to his desk.

For the rest of the day, he couldn't get his mind off of Connor's forgiveness, Connor's smile.

Fucking hell.


	2. the olive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor's goofy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this allowed??  
> is that allowed???!  
> 

Over the next week, Connor took up origami.

Or, should Gavin say, Connor instantly mastered origami. He's pretty sure he’s addicted.

Needless to say, the department took a liking to this. Anderson’s desk was all but covered with small origami dogs, Chris had hung up a few cranes, and Tina spent her free time challenging Connor to make the smallest possible version of whatever object she had in mind.

Gavin had a palm sized origami cat made out of an old form, left on his desk with a cup of overly sweet coffee. 

After Gavin's apology, he and Connor interacted primarily through glances. Maybe a soft smile from Connor, a nod from Gavin, a coffee placed on Gavin’s desk moments before he got to the station.

In other words, Connor was a saint and in the short time Gavin had gotten to learn his personality, he had simultaneously learned that he was crushing on robo-boy.

God help him.

Chris knew what the fuck was going on, as usual.

On a particularly tough morning for Gavin- a morning spent in a Connor-less office, waiting for his post-case sleep deprivation to catch up with him- Chris rolled his chair over to Gavin’s desk, a smirk painting his usually neutral face.

“So, Connor, huh?” he whispered.

Gavin, head previously laid flat on his desk, jerked upright. He felt his face flame, and he groaned.

“That obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“Ask him out.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Why the fuck would he be into _me_?”

“You’re a dumbass if you think that he wouldn’t be. Ask the man out.” finished Chris before he wheeled back over to his desk. Fowler eyed him from across the room, and Chris eyed Gavin.

Gavin decided to listen to Chris, for once.

As terrified as he was of rejection, Gavin felt strangely calm when Connor and Anderson arrived back from an investigation, half an hour before the end of the day. As soon as Anderson left the area, Gavin approached Connor without a single fucking idea of what to say and a smile that said exactly that.

They stood apart for a few seconds, just looking, until Connor smiled and Gavin felt his mouth moving.

“Hey, Connor. Wanna go hang out after work, or somethin'?”

Fuck-ing-hell. Connor’s LED was yellow, but his smile was wide as he replied, “I would love to, Detective. Any particular place in mind?”

“Ah, yeah. The Olive. It’s a bar, pretty close by.”

Connor’s LED whirled.

“Got it. Thank you for asking me, Detective Reed.”

“Yeah yeah, no problem.” Gavin said, taking a step back to his desk before turning and saying, “And no more of that ‘Detective Reed’ bullshit. It’s Gavin. Call me Gavin.”

He wondered if he imagined the dusting of blue across Connor’s face as the android mumbled an okay and continued the walk back to his desk.

\---

Anderson watched him suspiciously as he and Connor exited the building together, but Connor’s small wave seemed to reassure him enough.

Gavin heard thunder in the distance and hurried through the parking lot- his older, 2010 model stick shift vehicle waiting at the far end. Connor copied Gavin’s pace, and they were on the road before the rain began.

Connor hummed quietly as Gavin drove, taking out a small piece of paper and analyzing the interior of the car as he folded and unfolded shape after shape.

Gavin stopped at a red light and took the opportunity to stare at the paper in Connor's hands. Connor looked up, doing one of his signature small smiles and tucking the paper into his collar before taking out a coin.

The light turned green and it took only a few more minutes passed before Gavin pulled into the bar’s parking lot and was able to spend a minute in silence watching Connor’s hands move the coin in intricate, hypnotizing patterns.

“That’s pretty fuckin cool, Con.”

Connor’s LED flashed at the sound of the nickname, but faded into a steady blue when he saw Gavin’s smirk.

“Thank you, Gav.”

Gavin let out a breath of a laugh before he put a hand on Connor’s shoulder- warmer than he imagined- and quickly stepped out of the car. Connor followed suit.

They entered the bar with matching grins.

\---

“Do androids drink? Or eat?” Gavin questioned as he slid into the booth, seated across from Connor. Connor explained in great detail the limitations and general functions of android digestion, which, under normal circumstances, Gavin would tune out as soon as possible.

These were not normal circumstances.

They each got a beer, Gavin allowing Connor to “scan its chemical makeup and alcohol content to ensure his safety” by tasting it beforehand.

Gavin eventually interprets this to mean _lemme check for poison_ and laughs when Connor sets his bottle down, causing Connor’s already present smile to double into a grin.

God  _damn_. Prettiest fuckin' guy in town, Gavin thought. And he's here, getting a drink with Gavin.

 _Nice,_ he thought to himself.

The night ended up being composed of Gavin asking about android functions, Connor explaining them as if he were reading from a textbook, and both of them slipping in subtle jokes whenever possible.

\---

Gavin downed his last sip of beer and laughed so hard he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

“Android with a,” he breatheid in and honest to god _giggled_ before continuing, “god given sense of humor. Who would’ve fuckin' thought.” Connor beamed at Gavin from across the booth before getting up.

“The rain will be getting worse soon, Gavin, and with it being night, it would be safer to leave while road visibility is not too low.”

“Sounds good.” said Gavin, shrugging his leather jacket off before draping it around Connor’s shoulders.

Well, guess he just can’t control his fucking body today.

“Gavin, you are aware that androids are waterproof, no? Also, I have the option to turn off my temperature sensors so that I do not experience any discomfort during ra-”

Gavin shushed Connor, giving him a half smile and responding, “It’s only fair, Con. Each of us have one layer now. I don’t give a flying fuck about your temperature sensors.”

Connor smiled, a tender thing Gavin had never seen before. They were pretty close, one more step and he could-

He wasn’t sure androids could detect elevated heart rates, but if they could, well, shit.

They exited the bar and Gavin dropped Connor off at Anderson’s house, feeling like a goddamned teenager after a first date.

Gavin was fully aware that he was fucking _whipped_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proposition to make ckwtfgo (chris knows what the fuck's goin on) a thing


	3. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gavin is a gay fool." - the one and only burrahobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short but Chock Full of Characterization

Connor knocked on Hank’s door, fully aware that he did not have to, before pulling it open and kneeling to greet an excited Sumo. He heard the engine of Gavin’s car speed off and couldn't help burying his smile in Sumo’s fur. Hank mumbled a greeting from the sofa, and Connor got back up and shut the door.

Hank lifted himself up and gave Connor a hug, one Connor returned without thought. “Hey, kid. Did Reed behave? If he didn’t, I will put that bastard in his fuckin' place, so help me-” Hank stopped when he saw the familiar worn leather jacket wrapped tightly around Connor’s shoulders.

“So it’s like that? Jesus.”

Connor was still adjusting to Hank’s speech patterns- “Hank, I’m afraid I don’t understand what you are referring to as ‘it’, and its comparison to ‘that’.” Hank sighed, and moved into the kitchen.

“You’ll get it soon enough, if Reed ever stops fucking around.”

Connor decided not to press the matter further, and attemptted to turn the conversation towards Hank. “Did any interesting events occur during my outing with Reed?”

Hank made a face as leaned against the kitchen counter. “What the fuck do you think, Con.”

Connor’s slightly entranced expression didn't change as he sat down next to Sumo, slipping his arms into Gavin’s jacket.

“Why ya still got that damn jacket on?” Hank said, yawning.

“I apologize if it is the root of any inconvenience, but I am…” Connor took a moment to phrase his words. “Reluctant to take it off.”

Hank stared at him for a moment before stalking off to his bedroom, muttering at a level he must have assumed Connor was unable to hear- “... fuckin’ Gavin, better not break his heart,” before he projected a "goodnight" from down the hallway.

Connor pressed the jacket to his face as soon as Hank closed his door, and breathed in. It smelled of herbal soap, and hard Detroir rain, and _Gavin_.

Connor was still so new to feelings. Resentment, camaraderie, and now this?

It was _exhilarating._

\---

Gavin leaned against the car, hyper-focused on a certain android’s smile, laugh, you get the gist- only noticing how heavy the rain was until his sweatshirt was soaked the whole way through.

What the fuck was he doing?

He cursed loudly, running up to unlock his door. Shivering violently, he looked around for Lee.

"I'm home!"

Lee, a particularly loyal cockatiel, flew over immediately, clicking at Gavin from her wooden bar hung near the front door.

“Yeah, I get it. Dinnertime. One sec.”

Gavin ignored the heavy cold of his wet clothes once more, moving across the room and reaching to refill the cockatiel's bowl of food behind the bars of her cage. He patted her on the head for a bit before the cold really started to bite, and quickly threw the soaked garments off in favor of worn sleep clothes. Gavin flicked his lamp off and settled into a dip in his couch, calling a soft goodnight out to Lee.

He could still feel the cold.

He elected to ignore it in favor of letting his thoughts wander.

Had Connor ever seen a pet bird?

 _Cough_.

Maybe he could bring Connor home to meet Lee.

_Cough. Cough._

Wait, fuck.

Was he sick?

Gavin resisted groaning at the thought- he'd insisted Connor keep his jacket, and now he was fucking sick. Embarrassing.

 _Cest la vie,_ he thought.

He’d deal with it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little did gavin know, connor had been in rooms full of pet birds


	4. care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor takes good care of The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't thank y'all enough for all of the support, the kudos, the comments and everything. it's a great feeling to know that your writing is enjoyed!!!
> 
> also enjoy the "connor's hair is naturally curly and was just slicked back while he was a machine" headcanon, i put it in cause connor's actor has curly hair and why not man

Gavin’s head was spinning, every beat of his heart causing another knife to manifest in his temples. His throat felt raw, his stomach volatile, and he _didn’t know_ _what to do_.

According to Gavin's phone it was already a quarter past 8, Lee was chirruping for her breakfast, and Gavin felt like if he moved, he would fucking die. He was seconds away from calling in sick when his phone rang in his hands, a call coming from the number 313-248-317. It took him a bit to realize it was a serial number, the kind used when an android called remotely.

Connor was calling him? The thought would’ve made his head feel light (if the heart palpitations weren’t already doing that).

He picked up.

“Gavin? It is approximately 37 minutes past your average arrival time. I…”

Gavin didn't know what to say. Didn't think he could speak if he tried.

“I am worried about you, Gavin. If you do not wish to provide a reason for your absence, I will not pressure you into giving one. I would merely like to know if you are okay.”

Gavin decided to try speaking. His voice came out in a low grumble.

“Don’t worry, Con.”

 _Cough, cough_.

“I’ll be fine. Was just about to call in sick.”

 _Cough_.

Connor made a small, distressed noise.

Didn’t know androids could do shit like that, thought Gavin, barely registering Connor’s response. “I am going to visit your home, in order to ensure your safe recovery.” Connor, the stubborn bastard, hung up immediately afterwards, leaving no room for argument. Gavin knew he wouldn’t have argued, but he let out a deep sigh anyways, pulling the blanket draped over his couch around his shoulders as he tried to keep his stomach contents in check.

However much time passes, Gavin didn't register, but it felt like an eternity. At the sound of the doorbell, he forced himself up, staggered to his door, and pressed his head up against the wall in an attempt not to keel over when Connor entered.

There was concern and alarm on Connor’s soft features.  _Not_ what Gavin wanted to see.

“See, Con. M’okay.” _Cough. Cough._

Gavin buried his face in his elbow as his coughing finished. “Stop lookin so _worried_ ,” he whispered.

He was only aware of the arms around him when they managed to lay him gently back down on his couch.

Gavin took Connor in. He felt like he was hallucinating, his first instinct being to reach out. He ran his fingers through Connor’s hair- _curly_. Cyberlife sure knew what they were doing when they collectively decided to make Gavin’s fucking dream man, huh.

Connor dipped his head down, cheeks tinged blue (Gavin was going to _have a heart attack for fuck’s sake)_ as he took Gavin’s temperature and analyzed his symptoms.

“You are experiencing the symptoms of a common adenovirus. The most likely opportunity for you to contract said virus was yesterday evening, while the cold posed a threat to your immune system.”

Gavin didn’t know where he was going with that.

“It is my fault you are sick, Gavin. I understand if you resent me for this fact, but it would not be right to leave you here. I am going to take work off in favor of caring for you, as yo-”

Connor was cut off by Gavin’s arms around him, clinging with what little strength he had and aggressively whispering (a feat only accomplishable by one Gavin Reed)-

“Of course it’s not your fuckin’ fault, Con. Don’t feel like you have to do shit for me. Go back to work, it’ll be fine. ‘S not like I’m gonna drop dead here.” Connor tensed when he said “drop dead”, and Gavin felt even worse than before, launching into a short lived but intense coughing fit as Connor stood.

“Gavin, you misinterpret my words. I have chosen out of want, not obligation, to care for you.”

“Con."

"Yes, Gav?"

“Can you feed Lee?” he managed to push out before his exhaustion forced him to sleep.

\---

Connor viewed Gavin’s sleeping figure with barely contained emotion, seeing no explanation for his friend's illness that did not conclude with Connor being at fault, and feeling a heavy guilt for the second time since his deviation. 

He remembered Gavin’s apology, how he spoke of the guilt he once felt for his actions towards Connor.

He hoped he never had to feel this emotion again.

Connor quickly identified Lee- the small cockatiel perched on a suspended wooden platform in the corner of the room.

Connor downloaded a total of forty guides on the care of cockatiels, poured the recommended amount of feed into the small silver bowl above the platform, and observed her momentarily in fascination before setting foot into Gavin’s small, dimly lit kitchen. He located the medicine cabinet, taking out three types of medication suitable for treating Gavin’s symptoms and laying them out, with a glass of water, on the scratched wooden coffee table across from the sofa Gavin slept on.

Gavin was flushed and feverish, sweat dampening his hair as soft sleeping sounds rumbled from his lips. Connor was faced with the same feeling he felt the previous night when he first made Gavin laugh, the urge to protect, to possess, to _hold_ threatening to overwhelm his systems.

Connor turned sharply before he began working on a meal for Gavin, refusing for the second time in a row to put a name on the emotion he felt.

The concept of reciprocation passed through his mind, and a thirium pump regulator error flashed in the corner of his vision before disappearing.

Connor took a deep, unneeded breath in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor's makin soup :>


	5. john mcclane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gavin finds a puppy, and the boys watch die hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka, second date  
> john mcclane is the main character of die hard for y'all that haven't see it

Gavin’s a deep sleeper.

When he woke up, there was orange light filtering in, the sunset (he assumed) visible through his blinds. 

There was no trace of Connor's presence.

Gavin wondered if he had dreamt it all up.

At least, until he spotted the medication sat across from him. He breathed a sigh of relief and downed the pills and water, feeling immeasurably better. With his headache gone, he was mobile. He checked in on Lee- she was playing with a series of rings hung near her cage, looking happy and fed- Gavin laughed and she chirruped a greeting.  
Gavin reached up and gently pat her feathers, wondering why the sky didn’t seem to be getting darker, before he checked the time on his phone.

5:23 AM?

Just how long had he slept?

He dismissed the question as he inspected his kitchen area, heart swelling at the sight of a post-it note stuck on his leather jacket-  Connor must’ve brought it with him to return.

_There’s a meal in your refrigerator. I believe it will help you recover from your illness._

_I hope to see you tomorrow._

Gavin didn’t try to resist smiling as he stuck the post-it note on a nearby cabinet. He opened the fridge and just as the note said, a plate of food sat waiting for him. A plate of food that, as Gavin eventually found out, was a winning combination of filling and fucking  _delicious_.

So Con could cook, too.

Sometimes Gavin was amazed by the concept of someone as perfect as Connor actually existing, android or not.

Gavin devoured his breakfast before taking a quick shower and preparing for work. He slipped on his jacket, whistled a goodbye to Lee, and got out the door with the memory of blue tinted cheeks and his hands on soft curls to brighten his morning.

He was so distracted by ConnorThoughts™ as he got in his car that he almost missed the puppy walking on the side of the road.  
He was skinny, a brown and white mutt that couldn’t have been more than a month old. Gavin rushed over to check if he was alive, or had identification- his breathing was shallow, and he looked as if he hadn’t eaten in a couple days, but was otherwise okay. 

No collar or tag to be seen. Gavin checked his watch. 6:13 AM.

He had around two hours before he was usually expected at work.

He gently lifted the puppy, who wagged his tail at this sight of Gavin, and laid him in the passenger seat. He draped his jacket over him and looked up a route to the nearest vet.

Two hours later, he left the vet with an energetic, full, and happy puppy wrapped up in his jacket, on the receiving end of its enthusiastic affection.

Gavin had always wanted a dog. Guess it was a sign.

He stopped himself from coming up with a name- he was gonna let Connor do that.

\---

The station was quietly distracted by the puppy’s presence- Fowler didn’t care about its presence as long as Gavin did his job, which was one of the few things Gavin was capable of doing well. His coworkers, however, took turns heading to the break room to shower the little guy with affection.

Connor included. Connor _especially_.

The fourth time that day, Connor walked casually down to the break room and this time, Gavin decided to follow, earning a defensive glare from Anderson.

Gavin ignored him, sprinting towards Connor and placing a hand on his shoulder. Connor flashed a smile at him before leaning down and picking up the puppy, his already soft brown eyes gone even softer and his LED spinning yellow, then blue, yellow, blue.

Gavin’s heart somehow melted even more than it already had. What was he expecting, anyways? He had introduced Connor to a puppy.

“Hey, Con?”

Connor slowly turned his attention away from the puppy and onto Gavin, smiling gently as he replied, “Gav?”

Gavin swore to fucking christ that Connor was trying to murder him _. Fucking_  hell. Connor had to be the only person to ever call him Gav more than once.

Gavin was all too aware of the blood rushing to his face. “Let’s hang out again. My place, this time. You like movies?”, he asked, voice fluctuating as he tried to fight his blush.

It was a losing battle.

Connor stood, reaching his full height- just a few inches above Gavin’s. Once again, they’re face to face, inches away. Gavin realizes he’s holding his breath.

“Yes. I have watched a number of movies with Hank, and found that I quite enjoy doing so.” replied Connor, voice warm as he met Gavin's gaze.

“Well,” said Gavin, exhaling. “You ever seen Die Hard?”

\---

Gavin pulled open the door, allowing Connor to walk in first- he held four plastic bags, each full of puppy food, dog toys, the works. Gavin gently unswaddled the puppy from his jacket before hanging it up, setting the puppy on the sofa, and dropping on the ground in front of it. Connor set his bags down, and sat next to Gavin. He was close enough that their knees bumped, and Gavin  _knows_ he had to have imagined the hitch in Connor’s synthetic breathing.

The puppy dropped down from his spot on the couch and straight into Connor’s lap, making him laugh. 

Gavin reached out to turn on the TV but was stopped by Connor’s voice.

“Have you named him yet?”

“Nah, not yet. You wanna?”

Connor’s smile was brighter than the fucking sun, as per usual. Gavin didn't know if he would ever get used to it.

“I would love to, Gavin.”

Gavin grinned and put on Die Hard.

Connor was immersed within minutes.

\---

Around an hour into the movie, Gavin felt himself getting tired. He’d seen it so many times, he’d practically memorized the script. He glanced at Connor- he was completely focused on the movie- and smiled. He knew the android wouldn’t mind if he dozed for a bit.

\---

When Gavin woke up, the movie was over and his head was on Connor’s shoulder. Connor was leaning back, the side of his face resting against Gavin’s hair. Without thinking, Gavin shifted so that his face was pressed into the crook of Connor’s neck.

Gavin’s body fucking sabotages him, the sequel.

He could feel Connor’s grin, and instantly twisted himself upright when Connor spoke.

“Morning, Gav.”

Gavin’s face was burning, but Connor just looked… soft, his freckled face lit by a single lamp in the corner of the room, and his lips upturned in his characteristic half smile.

“Didya like the movie?” said Gavin, suddenly out of breath.

“I enjoyed it greatly. In fact, while watching it, I decided on a name for your dog.”

“Yeah?”

“John McClane.”

Gavin burst into laughter, causing the puppy- still resting on Connor’s lap- to stretch and yawn.

“Yeah, Con. That’s pretty fuckin’ perfect. Thanks.”

Gavin looked up and matched Connor's smile.

The next thing Gavin saw was Connor leaning in, and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas.........


	6. tourniquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go great and then they go a little less great

Connor was not familiar with impulse decisions. He had made them before, when his emotions were high- not that he recognized that at the time- decisions like saving Hank, or sparing the android at Kamski’s house.

But when he heard Gavin laugh, their sides pressed together, and when he met Gavin’s eyes- a pretty shade of grey Connor had never seen up close- he made a different kind of impulse decision.

His processors were running at full capacity, his thirium pump regulator beating hard and _fast_. He felt overwhelmed, experiencing what he identified as several emotions at once.

He felt  _alive_ when he pressed his lips to Gavin’s.

Gavin was still, but Connor felt his pulse skyrocket. Soon enough, he was leaning into Connor.

He felt Gavin’s hand come up to his face before the man broke away.

“Fuckin’ hell, Con.” Connor was incredibly… unsure, wondering if he did the right thing. That is, until he notices Gavin’s rate of breathing and makes the connection.

"You gotta give me time to breathe."

"Sorry, Gav."

While Gavin caught his breath, he stood up, and Connor quickly did the same thing- setting the dreaming puppy on his lap back on Gavin’s sofa.

He walked up to Gavin, and the man caught Connor’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he pulled Connor in- a mannerism gentler than any Connor had observed in him before. Connor quickly dismissed the thirium pump regulator errors flashing at the edge of his vision as Gavin kissed him.

He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Gavin.  _Gav._

Gavin broke away for a second time, leaning into Connor’s arms and pressing a soft kiss below Connor’s ear.

They stay pressed together for what felt, to Connor, like years.

\---

Gavin arrived at the station early, Connor meeting him out front. They exchanged smiles, Gavin tousling Connor’s hair as he held the door for him.

The morning and eventually the afternoon passed slowly and lazily, just as Connor and Gavin’s break-room-kisses did.

Gavin took to complimenting Connor, passing remarks on his detective work, or outfit, or face to make him blush. Chris caught on and gave Gavin a thumbs up from across the room when Connor sat down by Gavin’s desk, but unfortunately for Gavin, Anderson caught on too. He was walking back from the restrooms when Anderson pulled him aside.

Gavin’s first reaction was to yank his arm out of Anderson’s grip, but he forced himself to listen when the lieutenant started talking.

“You and Con a thing?”

Gavin swallowed hard, nodding.

“Yeah.”

“Treat him right, asshole.”

And Anderson walked right back to his terminal, smiling at a confused Connor- still waiting by Gavin’s desk.

Gavin got back to work after reassuring Connor that Anderson did _not_ just threaten him.

And that’s how the work day ended- Connor analyzing security camera footage while Gavin read from his terminal, running his hands through Connor’s hair.

Fowler didn't seem to care. Gavin thought he may have even seen him  _smile_ at them _._

\---

It was just after midnight when Gavin got called in. An apparent murder-suicide in west Detroit, two victims. The neighbor called 911 after he heard the gunshots.

He texted Chris, making sure his partner knew he was going.

When he arrived, Chris was waiting for him.

“Reed.” Chris said, the unusually formal greeting telling Gavin all he needed to know about the state of the scene.

“Miller.”

“It’s pretty brutal. Forensics just finished up, you’re welcome to take a look too.” Chris said, handing him the drafted report.

Gavin doubted he would find anything, but he didn’t want to have wasted his time getting there- and he felt like doing his job. He opened the front door to the house, a creaky, wood paneled home. It looked like it was falling apart.

The first thing Gavin saw as he entered the home were the bodies, two women sprawled in the living room, both with gunshots visible in their foreheads.

Gavin knew immediately- applying the term “murder-suicide” to the scene was _bullshit_.

The blood spatter, the angle and height from which they were shot as shown in the forensics report and the fucking _unused_ gun wrapped in one of the victim’s hands was enough for Gavin. He gave Chris a _“are they fucking serious here dude_ ” look and Chris shrugged his shoulders. Gavin was inspecting the area for the actual murder weapon when he heard a creak in the floorboards above his head. Chris heard it too, from the look on his face, and Gavin didn't waste time before he drew his gun and headed upstairs as quietly as possible.

He kicked the door in and searched for a figure- but he was too slow. He heard a gunshot, felt a blinding pain in his shoulder, and he fell to the ground. The suspect leapt over Gavin, but was apprehended by Chris as he tripped down the stairs. Another attending officer made her way through the sudden flurry of officers surrounding the suspect to Gavin and quickly applied a tourniquet.

“We've called an ambulance for you… Detective Reed.” she said, taking out his badge and registering his name. “Looks like the bullet hit an artery. I applied a tourniquet, but you’re still losing blood.” Gavin opened his eyes, nodded, and grimaced at his wound, unable to speak. The officer told her coworkers to watch him and waited by the door of the house. When he heard the sirens, he took a deep breath-

He had to grit his teeth when the paramedics lifted him down the stairs and into the back of the vehicle.

He was just grateful the bullet didn’t get him somewhere worse.

Gavin thought about Connor as the anesthesia pulled him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a dangerous job guys  
> sorry for the angst i promise it's short lived


	7. now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He knew enough about love now to know it when he felt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not getting this chapter out that quick had a bit of writer’s block!  
> thanks again for the support- when i posted the first chapter for this, i had no idea how well it would be received and working on it as a whole has made for a great past few days.

Connor was in stasis, letting his mind sort itself at will while he laid unmoving on Hank’s couch, when he received a text message from Officer Miller. It pinged at the corner of his vision- effectively rousing Connor from his state of dormancy.

_Officer Christopher Miller_

12:44 AM - **gavin shot by perp. in surgery**

12:45 AM - **will be fine dnt worry**

Shit.

Connor, of course, was extremely worried. He hadn’t had his pain update long enough to know the full physical feeling of a gunshot wound, but the raw fear of one was something familiar to him.  

12:45 AM - _Thank you for telling me, Officer Miller. Please notify me when he is out of surgery._

12:45 AM - **yeah you should be there 4 your mans**

Connor checked the local hospital’s visiting hours- visiting allowed at 7:30 AM.

Connor made an effort to leave his and Hank’s home as quickly and quietly as possible- stopping only to kiss Sumo on the head and leave Hank a note on the counter for when he woke up.

_Good morning, Hank. Detective Reed was shot in the field. I am visiting him._

He took the bus to a stop near the hospital, and walked the rest of the way, still dressed in a borrowed Knights of the Black Death shirt and plaid pajama pants.

When he arrived, he elected to stand silently in the corner of the lobby so that he didn't take up room. Every person that walked in he analyzed, separating them into the categories of patient, employee, and visitor.

It’s a little over an hour before Chris texts again.

\---

_Officer Christopher Miller_

2:21 AM - **hey gavn’s out of surgery**

2:21 AM - **im beat goodnight connor**

2:22 AM - **wait hold up**

2:22 AM - <attachment: case_file_416.29.png> **my report if you want it**

2:22 AM - _Thank you, Officer Miller. I greatly appreciate your sending of the report, though I am concerned about the legality of sending it through text message format._

2:24 AM - **np. Just dont mention it to fowler**

2:24 AM - _I do not plan to, Officer. :-)_

\---

While Connor waited, another android arrived in the lobby and spotted him standing. The android- an ST300 female model- looked starstruck as she tentatively walked up to Connor.

“You’re him. _You’re_ _him,_ ” she said, voice constricted with awe. “The RK800. I- I saw you on TV. With the androids from the tower, and Markus, and _everyone_.”

Connor nodded. “Hello. What’s your name?” he questioned, his tone gentle. 

“Gabrielle. I was a receptionist. Before you and the others freed us,” she whispered, “I escaped from one of the camps. They almost- they almost killed us.” She didn't wait to throw her arms around Connor before continuing.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” she said, her voice tapering off as she released Connor and wiped her eyes. Connor gave her the warmest smile he could, which she passively returned before hurrying down a nearby hallway.

\---

Connor approached the front desk the instant the clock hit 7:30, where he was acknowledged by a tired looking nurse. She checked her watch and called for a nurse named Lindsay.

The younger woman appeared, smiled, and asked him "Who will you be visiting today?" in a lilting New York accent.

“Detective Gavin Reed.”

Lindsay smiled again and walked up to an interactive panel on the hospital wall, entering a quick series of numbers and Gavin’s name. His room number, ward, and directions popped up on screen.

Lindsay began walking, signaling for Connor to follow her.

When they arrive at his room, Lindsay opened the door for him.

Connor couldn't control the pained expression on his face. Gavin’s right shoulder was wrapped thoroughly in stark white bandages, purple bruising just barely visible around their borders.

Lindsay noticed his reaction immediately.

She patted Connor’s arm and said, “He’ll be alright. You’ll see. The anesthesia should’ve worn off by now, but his normal medicine’ll make him woozy- it looks like he’s just sleepin’ right now. Take your time.”

Connor dragged a chair close to the left side of Gavin’s bed as Lindsay shut the door behind him, taking the opportunity to analyze Gavin- his heartbeat was slow, the bruises under his bandages even more vivid up close. He felt red-hot anger for the criminal responsible.

He quickly sent a message to Chris:

7:33 AM _\- Let me interrogate them._

7:35 AM - **figured** **. good morning to you 2 connor**

Connor waited patiently by the side of the bed until Gavin stirred, Connor’s voice soft as he spoke.

“Hey, Gav.”

He registered a spike in Gavin’s heart rate at the sound of his voice, his eyes opening slowly and flicking between Connor and his bandaged shoulder.

Gavin inhaled sharply when he tried to shift into a sitting position, Connor immediately laying a hand on Gavin’s abdomen- “ _Don’t_ move, Gavin. You will likely spend more than three days in the hospital. Unnecessary movement will only prolong your recovery.”

“It’s not that bad,” rasped Gavin, muscles relaxing under Connor’s touch.

“Thanks for comin’, Con.”

Gavin smiles when he saw Connor’s clothes- “Knights of the Black Death. Huh.”

Connor moved his chair even closer and intertwined his fingers with Gavin’s, careful not to jostle him. Gavin closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the back of Connor’s hand, holding it against his lips until his eyes opened again.

Connor allowed himself to label the warm emotion he once again felt buzzing in his chest.

He had done research after first kissing Gavin.

He knew enough about love now to know it when he felt it.

He rubbed circles into the soft skin of Gavin’s wrist, choosing his next words carefully.

“The suspect shot you with a weapon other than what was used to kill the women downstairs. He is being charged with the assault of an officer, but refuses to confess to the murders.”

“Damn.”

“I will be interrogating him later today.”

Gavin leaned back, holding Connor’s hand a little tighter.

“Alright, Con.” he looked at Connor and smiled nervously. "You know, we met in an interrogation room.”

Connor remembered the event vividly, Gavin’s snide, bordering on violent comments directed at him and the deviant. He considered speaking but chose to say nothing, squeezing Gavin’s hand instead.

“I deserve this. For all the shit I said. For all the shit I _did to you,_ ” said Gavin, breaking eye contact with Connor.

Now that, Connor thought, is _unacceptable_.

Connor gently placed both of his hands on Gavin’s face.

“Look at me, Gavin.”

Gavin looked.

“I've said it before, and I will say it again. You are forgiven. I was a _machine_ , Gavin. I'm me, now. All that matters is now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna add more but im gonna schleep instead


	8. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter!  
> thank you guys so much for making my first experience writing on ao3 so memorable!  
> i'll definitely be writing more for these two in the future  
> enjoy!

Connor had never been motivated to interrogate before.

He supposed it would make the job easier.

The man sitting across the table- short, blond, and bordering on overweight- won’t meet Connor’s eyes. His own dart around, from his handcuffs to the case file to the two way mirror on his left.

Connor analyzed him.

Randall Magie. DOB 29-1-1995. Convicted twice, once of drug possession and distribution, once of aggravated assault.

There was red ice residue around his mouth, and gunshot residue on his hands.

Connor slid the file in front of him and opened it. Photographs of the two women, their wounds, and one of Gavin's are contained- Connor fought to keep his expression neutral as he turned the file towards Magie.

“You’ve been using drugs recently, Randall.” said Connor.

“How the fuck would you kn-” spat Magie, finally meeting Connor's eyes as he cut off his words, eyes now locked onto Connor’s LED. “ _Fucking_ _androids_.”

“As you know, two Jane Does were found shot dead in your home.”

“They did it. Wasn’t me.”

“Is that so?” Connor said lightly, his tone steady as he carefully selected his method of interrogation.

Pressure or convince?

Pressure seemed to be a good fit.

Connor slammed his hand down next to the file, elevating Magie’s stress levels considerably.

“The gun you left at the scene wasn’t _used_ , Randall. You tossed the murder weapon before you could think and did what you could to frame it as a murder-suicide.”

An almost comical bead of sweat ran down Magie’s face.

“You can’t prove that.”

“Yes we CAN, Randall.” Connor walked behind Randall and threw his fist down on the table, his speech bordering on yelling. “Those women were _murdered_. It’s only a matter of time until they find the weapon, and then you’ll be _locked_ _up_ for _good_. Or, we can make a deal- you tell the truth, and maybe I can put in a good word.”

Connor lowered his voice.

“Maybe it’ll get a little time off your sentence.”

“Yeah?” said Randall, his breathing labored.

Connor circled the table and sat back down, folding his hands on the cool metal.

Connor waited for Randall to speak. A minute passed, Connor began preparing to stand again, and-

“Fine. I killed em’. It was _their_ fault anyways. Tried to steal my stash.”

Connor nodded at the two way mirror and got up to leave the room.

"We'll some sort of deal organized, Magie."

“Where the fuck’re you going? S'that it?"

The door closed behind Connor as he smiled to himself.

He straightened his tie.

\---

Gavin’s days in the hospital were mainly spent sleeping. That, and talking to Connor- he visited during his lunch breaks, bringing Gavin snacks and updating him on things around the station. After four days, his doctor, a gentle woman with graying hair called Dr. Taylor, evaluated the movement in his shoulder and concluded he could return to police work, as long as he stayed out of the field for a month- at least.

His first day back at work wasn't celebrated by coworkers other than Connor, Tina, and Chris. If anything, his return is resented. He’s used to that.

Most of the people here saw him more as a threat to their careers than an ally.

Fowler assigned him all leftover paperwork for the case, trivial bullshit meant more for raising public opinion than anything else. He spent the day at his terminal, sustained primarily by coffee and Connor’s small smiles from across the room.

It was ten minutes till the end of the day when he finally finished up. Gavin checked his phone absentmindedly, surprised to see a message from Chris.

It was a video of the interrogation, labeled by Chris as “for the case xo”.

After he watched it, Gavin felt reminded of how powerful Connor was, how he can be terrifying when he wants to.

It makes Gavin fall a little more.

\---

Connor joined him after work, and they headed back to Gavin’s house.

Gavin was aware that neither of them had a plan for what to do when they arrived- but he was happy with just being around Connor for the time being.

They pulled into the driveway, not having exchanged words since they left the station, and Gavin slowly unlocked the door with his non-dominant hand. His healing shoulder still ached from time spent typing at his terminal. Connor laid his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, raising his body temperature so that it acted as a heating pad and received a grateful smile from Gavin.

They were greeted by an excited John McClane, the puppy jumping and barking at Connor, his caretaker while Gavin was gone. Connor kneeled to greet the puppy while Gavin called for Lee, reaching out to pat her while she hopped around the counter closest to him.

“She missed you,” said Connor. “John McClane missed you too.”

Gavin smirked at the memory of Connor naming him.

Surrounded by Connor and his pets, Gavin felt at home.

That, and he felt lucky.

Luckier than he had ever felt before.

When Connor stood, Gavin turned to him and looked. Connor looked back, grinning, and Gavin pulled him close- his one useful arm clung to Connor like he hadn't seen him in a thousand years.

“Gav.” Connor whispered, resulting in Gavin only hugging him closer. Connor went quiet and hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a long while, holding each other in Gavin’s entryway.

Connor spoke, the words coming out of his mouth involuntarily.

“I love you, you know.” He could feel Gavin smile against his shoulder.

“Yeah. I love you too.”


End file.
